Just Go Home
Episode Summary ﻿Haddie makes a life changing decision; Crosby and Jasmine begin to have relationship trouble; Drew surprises his mom when he tells her some news about his relationship with his father. Recap Adam calls Sarah to ask how things are going. Sarah is trying to figure out what to do with her life. Adam says that Haddie and Amber came over to take Max to a science museum. Adam says he misses Haddie. While Haddie is out, she stops by the basketball courts to see Alex. She knows Max will run over and say hi. Alex sees Haddie in the distance. Meanwhile, Crosby and Jasmine drop Jabbar off at Julia and Joel's so they can have a talk with the minister about their engagement. At the same time, Drew is also meeting his father, Seth at a restaurant in the city. He smiles when he finally sees Seth. Seth and Drew talk very personally. Seth is obviously guilty for missing being a part of Drew's life. Seth dives right in and tries to reconnect as if he was always around. Seth is happy that Drew has been checking out the band's website. Seth invites Drew to see a show one night. Meanwhile, back on the basketball courts, Alex shouts tips to Max who is playing on the court. Haddie confesses that she has moved out of her parent's house. Alex and Haddie continue the discussion on their relationship. Alex is not mad that she came out to see him. Soon he leaves, leaving Amber, Max, and Haddie. Crosby and Jasmine meet with the minister. Jasmine says she'll be handling the finances and she starts answering all of the questions before Crosby can get his two cents in. Crosby tries to talk but Jasmine is dismayed by his decisions and inserts her own. Crosby is asked where he sees himself in 10 years, but Crosby can't think this way. The minister wants them to draw a picture of themselves in 10 years – Jasmine finds this easy and sets off right away to draw. Jasmine has drawn 3 extra kids! This is a total shock to Crosby and he is not exactly pleased with these kinds of revelations from Jasmine that she has never talked about before. Drew talks to Amber about seeing their dad. Amber is not pleased, upset. It seems that Amber has experienced Seth's wrath moreso than Drew even though they are about 2 years apart. Drew says Seth has changed. Amber is even more upset when Drew says he's not going to tell Sarah, their mother. Sarah barges in, asking what's wrong. Drew confesses that Seth is in town and he wants to see him again. Sarah is upset upon hearing the news. Zeek overhears the argument. Sarah argues that she needs to see Seth first because she needs to see what condition he is in, etc. Zeek feels partly responsible, since he partially set up the contact between Seth and Drew. Camille talks to Haddie, who's been out of her house for over a week now. Camille thinks Haddie should go home. Haddie doesn't want to go home because it won't fix anything, but Camille says just to go home – things don't have to be resolved. Crosby sees Jasmine and her mother planning some details for the wedding. They've changed a few things: the reception is not going to be at Crosby's parents' house and there's also more people coming now. These are decisions made clearly without Crosby's input. Oh, and they changed the date, Jasmine adds. But they tell Crosby to relax and not to worry about anything. Sarah watches Seth's band online through their website when Zeek walks back into the house. Sarah says Seth didn't even call her. On this note, Zeek basically tells Sarah to get her priorities straight. Seth can still be here for the kids without necessarily being involved with Sarah. Meanwhile, Max has just decided that he wants to play basketball and lets out that Haddie has seen Alex in the park. Sarah goes to see Seth. Seth invites her in and Sarah almost immediately asks him if there is any liquor or drugs in the hotel room. Seth says he's been sober for 9 months. Seth didn't know that Drew didn't tell Sarah about them meeting. Seth says he's in town and that he's really sorry for everything. He wants to be part of the kids' lives. Crosby talks to Adam about the recent events with Jasmine – mainly the fact that he will never be able to make a single decision for the rest of his life. Adam says to first, stop freaking out, then he assures that Crosby brings qualities to the relationship that Jasmine doesn't have. There's give and take in a relationship but Crosby feels like he's giving in way too much. Later that night, Sarah decides that Drew can go to the show. Amber has decided to drive him so that he comes home on time. Sarah is surprised at this answer from Amber. Zeek quietly winks in the distance to let them go. Meanwhile, Haddie comes home just as the family is having dinner. Kristina gets her a plate and smiles to Adam from the kitchen as Haddie sits down. Crosby tests his theory with Jasmine one more time. He suggests a different way of putting dishes into the dishwasher and Jasmine again suggests that his way is wrong. Crosby explodes with all the pent-up anger and then apologizes. But Jasmine snaps back. She says if Crosby wants the ring back. Then she says that she has to be decisive because Crosby won't make decisions easily. Crosby then snaps about the 3 kids Jasmine drew in the drawing – when was she going to tell him about that, just like she dropped Jabbar on him. Jasmine is ungrateful, Crosby says, going for more of a personal attack, which is never good. This further infuriates jasmine. Things don't look good so Crosby leaves before he can say anything else. Meanwhile, Drew and Amber watch Seth perform. They later go backstage, where Drew talks with Seth and Seth introduces him to some of the band members. Seth is equally amazed by how much Amber has grown. Amber cuts the conversation short though and rushes Drew out to get home. Adam and Kristina place some reasonable ground rules on the table for Haddie regarding Alex and their relationship. Kristina and Adam place reasonable boundaries, saying that they want to trust Haddie and they do trust her to make good decisions. When Amber and Drew get home, Drew is completely elated about the whole night. Drew thanks Sarah for letting him go. Life returns to normal at Adam and Kristina's the next morning, sort of. Crosby wakes up on his boathouse. Alex is playing basketball and is soon joined by the whole family: Haddie, Max, Adam, and Kristina for a game. ﻿